


Bruises

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves like marking their territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernkids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=modernkids).



> For the tumblr prompt: Stiles/Derek Stiles is more than okay with the bruises.

“Not that I mind,” gasps Stiles as Derek worries at a patch on skin between his neck and clavicle. It’s taking a lot of focus to remember why he’s still talking and not participating more thoroughly. He’s definitely going to have a hickie. Stiles vaguely thinks that could be a problem later.

Derek uses Stiles momentary silence to run his hands down Stiles’ chest and towards the already too tight cargo pants.

“But grad pictures-” Stiles remembers when Derek palms his crotch and bites down on his neck. “God, do that again.”

Derek laves his neck before moving to straddle him and draw him into a heated kiss. When they break for air, Stiles grins dazedly up at his boyfriend.

“What was I sayin’?”


End file.
